


literally juts a poly fic

by h_xneybee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_xneybee/pseuds/h_xneybee
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Quackity/Sapnap
Kudos: 216





	literally juts a poly fic

_karl created a groupchat_

_karl has changed the groupchat name to **my bfs**_

_karl has added **quackquack** and **simpnap**_

**karl:** hiii<3

 **simpnap:** omg

 **simpnap:** groupchat pog

 **quackquack:** shut up

 **simpnap:** oh

 **karl:** i wanted a place where my bfs can be in the same place

 **simpnap:** **fiances

 **karl:** true :)

 **quackquack:** hes so cute

 **quackquack:** your bf is so cute man

 **simpnap:** this is true 

**simpnap:** but he's **ours

 **quackquack:** OMG TRUE

 **quackquack:** that makes me so happy man :')

 **karl:** LMAO DID YOU FORGET?

 **quackquack:** no i just wow

 **quackquack:** still shocking that i snagged YOU

 **quackquack:** youre perfect man :))))

 **karl:** i-

 **simpnap:** YOURE SUPPOSED TO SAY THANK YOU

 **karl:** cute? from quackity? im shocked 😫

 **quackquack:** THIS IS WHY I DONT COMPLIMENT YOU

 **karl:** im kiddinnggg 🥺

 **karl:** ur very cute mwah

 **quackquack:** deadass crying rn bro

 **karl:** quackity we've been dating a year LMAO

 **quackquack:** i KNOW

 **simpnap:** two years for me 😘

 **quackquack:** dang i started dating you guys so late:/

 **karl:** yeah 😅

 **karl:** but you have us now :)

 **quackquack:** i was so heartbroken before on god ahahah

 **quackquack:** i didnt like sap at all tbh

 **simpnap:** oh 💔

 **quackquack:** but i liked karl a lot ahahahahha

 **quackquack:** and when he started dating sapnap i was really sad :/

 **karl:** aww baby :(

 **quackquack:** cried myself to sleep every night 

**simpnap:** aw

 **simpnap:** simp

 **quackquack:** yeah i dont like sap at all tbh

 **simpnap:** asshole

 **quackquack:** you are one to say

 **karl:** you love eachother come on

 **simpnap:** mm yeah

 **quackquack:** yeah 😐

 **karl:** aww

 **karl:** now kiss


End file.
